1001 Spears FEST
] 1001 Spears FEST is a 1001 Spears-based festival to be held from Friday, August 2nd to Sunday, August 4th, 2019. Info The festival will showcase sneak peeks at new 1001 Spears properties, including movies, video games, television shows, and more. Festival-goers will also enjoy food and beverages from chefs and restaurants serving menus inspired various 1001 Spears properties. 1001 Spears FEST will have exclusive merchandise and products. 1001 Spears FEST offers a layaway plan for all ticket types that allows ticket buyers the option to split the cost of purchase into multiple payments over time. Attractions * 4D Theater: Watch one of two 4D movies: Skylof Tours or Rogue Gunther: The Package. Fog, strobe lights, scents, bubbles, snow, water sprays, and wind effects accompany movies. * Venturia: Play various games in the Vensurian forest. ** Construction Contest: Join one of two teams and try to build the best construction from LEGO bricks! ** Animal Scavenger Hunt: Hunt across the area for plush versions of Venture creatures. Different animals are worth different amounts of points, and points can be exchanged for prizes. ** Acetone Peroxide: Musical chairs, but one of the chairs is secretly filled with acetone peroxide - whoever sits on it is out. ** Canid Tag: Essentially Sharks and Minnows; one player is Robert Jacob, while the rest are Canids. Robert must try to tame the Canids, who must link hands with him. If all of the Canids are tame, Robert Jacob wins. If any Canids are left when time's up, the Canids win. ** DIY Pipipi Heads and Swords: Use wrapping paper, paint, and cardboard to make your own Pipipi masks, and paint your own plastic swords and pickaxes as well! ** Diamond Mine: Use a spoon to crack through the ice and get the diamonds (fake jewels from the craft store)! ** Pumpkin Pie: Search the area for small pumpkins. Exchange two pumpkins for a slice of pumpkin pie. ** Mine Trolley Race: Go across the tracks in mine trolleys (gray boxes attached to skateboards), and try and get to the side with the coal. Be sure to stay on the rails (duct tape), though! ** Bucket Brigade: The furnace needs fuel! Gather the lava (orange streamers) and pass it from person to person! The last person pours it into the furnace bucket. ** Pipipi Toss: Throw three Pipipi balls (pink bouncy balls with Pipipi faces on them) at the crates. Knockdown all three of them to win! * Butcher’s Big Top: Go to Butcher’s Big Top from Upland: Ogres, and play various carnival games. ** Swiftscale’s Disc Skeet: Throw three sticks at the target and try to get a bullseye. ** Dame the Damned’s Spirit Hunt: Try to catch Dame the Damned while blindfolded. Listen for shaking chain sounds. ** Fire Wolf’s Treasure Hunt: Look for clues across the park to try and find Fire Wolf’s buried treasure. ** Iord’s Old but Gold: Look across the park and get as many coins as you can. Paper bags will be supplied. ** Iwan the Idolized’s Alchemy Station: Make a magic elixir, name it, and label its effects. ** Telco's Ice Smash: Winged Gems have been frozen, and it’s up to you to shatter their ice prisons and retrieve them. ** Ashbrow’s Bunny Butchering: Players have white bunny balloons tied to their ankles. Crush the other bunnies while trying to protect your own! ** Warclad’s Spin Attack: Spin around and hit the piñata. Each person gets a turn, but everyone participating is allowed to get the candy. ** Golvullan's Lava Launch: Throw molten spheres of rock (plastic balls wrapped in red foil and gold cellophane) at the Jell-O Oozes! ** Nitrobomber's Bomb Bowling: Bowl bombs (ball and chain props with a red foil and gold cellophane "spark" at the end of the chain "fuse") at the zombies, and try to knock them down to win! ** Bug Master's Tongue Taker: Use sticky hands (use your imagination to pretend they are tongues) to get the treasure beads! ** Iord's Gunshow: Fire pop-ball guns into the hanging pots, and see how many you get in! Get all eight in the bucket to win! ** Eagle Master's Egg Sling: Fire Eagle Master's eggs at the Jell-O Oozes with a slingshot! Knockdown the Ooze to win! ** Crennel's Belly Flop: Throw the rubber sharks into the water-filled bin. Get all of them in the bucket to win! ** Cattail's Melon Smash: Shatter the melons (balloons covered in green paper mache) and get the prizes inside! ** Ancient Treasure Hunt: Search for ancient treasure, with Isis the Nymph as your guide. You are led across the area until you find the chest (full of prizes). * Hatnear Laboratory: Explore the Hatnear Laboratory after the Void Outbreak, and watch out for Spawns of Shoggoth lurking about... * Venturian Battle VR: Experience Season Six premiere episode Destruction Site through virtual reality goggles and gloves. * Hellfire Grill: Go into the famous barbecue and bar from Venturian Battle! ** Wood Smoked Pork ** Chicken ** Beef ** Ribs ** Tofu Turkey (Vegan) ** Craft Beer * The Mead Hall: Jump into Hamlet Castle from Knights of Asaeveth. Items served include: ** Rolls (Vegan) ** Beef ** Pork ** Poultry ** Tofu Turkey (Vegan) ** Fish ** Cheese ** Daiya Cheese (Vegan) ** Fruit (Vegan, except for bananas) ** Craft Beer ** Sam Smith's Imperial Stout (Vegan) ** Veggie Wine (Vegan) ** Potato Salad (Vegetarian, vegan without mayonnaise) ** Bubble and Squeak (Vegan) ** Colcannon (Vegan) ** Pommes Fondant ** Duchesse Potatoes (Vegetarian) ** Finger Chips (Vegan) ** Potato Skins ** Fried Potatoes (Vegetarian) * Walmasps Cavern: Venture into the Walmasps Cavern from Saga of Skylof. Items served to include: ** Hamburgers ** Veggie Burgers (Vegan) ** Sausages ** Veggie Sausages (Vegan) ** Hot Dogs ** Veggie Dogs (Vegan) ** Tater Tots (Vegan) ** Pizza ** Onions ** Beef ** Beefsteak Fungus ** Craft Beer ** Skirt Steak ** Matambre ** Chimichurri (Vegan) ** Lamb ** Mutton ** Thai Curry ** Boston Butt ** Lasagna ** Nether Orbs (Blue-frosted cake balls, vegan) * Lawnette Temple: Enter a Lawnette Temple and play some fun games! ** Nether Quest: Essentially an Easter Egg hunt, only players are searching for Nether spheres hidden around the area. Nether balls are to be returned and exchanged for prizes. ** Pin the Nether on Lash: Pin the Tail on the Donkey, only Nether spheres are being pinned onto a picture of Lash rather than a donkey. * Phidis' Head: Go to a Sedraetanian pub from Universe Unit. Items served to include: ** Mozzarella Sticks ** French Fries (Vegan) ** Nachos ** Buffalo Wings ** Chili con Carne (Vegan) ** Pizza ** Cheeseburgers ** Veggie Burgers (Vegan) ** Chicken Fingers ** Chicken of the Woods (Vegan) ** Onion Rings ** Fish and Chips ** Beef Stew ** Beef Hand Pies ** Beefsteak Fungus (Vegan) ** Egg Sandwiches ** Bubble and Squeak (Vegan) ** Shepherd's Pie ** Welsh Rarebit ** Soda Bread ** Craft Beer ** Wine * 1001 Spears Stage: A giant stage where Brendan will announce information and show world premiere trailers exclusive to 1001 Spears FEST. What Will The Festival Have * Concessions * Beer * Food Trucks * Water * Restrooms * Info Booths * Medical Booths * VIP Areas * Stages * 1001 Spears FEST Shops * Emergency Exits * Charging Stations Rules * 1. You can bring ** Clear bags or any bag smaller than the size of a fanny pack ** Two factory-sealed water bottles up to one liter each ** Empty CamelBak/hydration pack (with no more than 2 pockets) or an empty plastic container (e.g., Nalgene and Klean Kanteen water bottles) ** Sunscreen ** Cell Phones (However can not be used to record during announcements and presentations) ** Chapstick/Lip Balm ** Medication with a prescription and matching name on the bottle (Medical marijuana is not allowed) * 2. You can not bring ** Weapons of any kind (knives, firearms, or anything security/police deems a weapon) ** Illegal substances ** Large or framed backpacks ** Any bag larger than the size of a fanny pack ** Alcohol (Alcohol will be sold at the festival) ** Glass containers of ANY kind ** Cans of ANY kind ** Cameras (phone cameras OK, please do not take photos during comedy shows) ** Video equipment (including GoPros — no video recording will be allowed) ** Audio recording equipment ** Skateboards, scooters (motorized or pushed) or personal motorized vehicles ** Bicycles, Rollerblades, and Hoverboards (Not allowed inside festival grounds.) ** Strollers ** Fireworks and explosives ** Instruments and laser pointers ** Umbrellas ** Selfie sticks of ANY kind, including GoPro sticks ** Spray paint or large markers ** Picnic baskets ** Lawn furniture or any chairs with legs ** Large or hard-sided coolers ** Tents ** Pets (Except for service animals) ** Drones and other unmanned aircraft ** Totems, flag poles or flags ** Electronic cigarettes or Vape pens ** Cigarettes or packs of cigarettes ** Chairs, Hammocks or other lounging equipment ** Colors/Patches of Affiliation ** Outside Food and Drinks ** Narcotics and drug paraphernalia ** Kites ** Marker pens and Spray Paint ** Water Guns and Water Balloons ** Chains or other spiked jewelry ** Glow Sticks ** Megaphones, PA Systems, and Air Horns ** Coolers ** Amplified sound devices (Wireless speakers, etc.) ** Flyers and stickers ** Blankets ** Binoculars * 3. No illegal vending is permitted. No unauthorized or unlicensed vendors are also allowed. * 4. Re-entry is not allowed. You may enter the festival gates once each day. * 5. If security suspects that your wristband has been tampered with, it will be void, and you will not be given access to the festival. * 6. During certain presentations, there will be restricted use of phones, cameras and other recording devices at 1001 Spears FEST. In general, you may not record announcements or trailers in any way, shape or form at this event. Failure to adhere to this rule will be grounds for ejection with no reentry. During certain times, additional measures may be taken to ensure that no recording is captured from the audience. * 7. 1001 Spears FEST has a zero-tolerance policy for harassment of any kind, including sexual harassment. 1001 Spears wants every fan to feel safe at the event. We will not tolerate any harassment based on race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, body size, appearance, age or national origin. We want everyone to have a good time, but it's important to remember that sexual contact should always be consensual. Always ask before taking a photo, touching, or escalating any sexual or physical interaction and if someone says "no" to contact, stop immediately. Consent is ongoing and you can always say no, even if you previously said yes. If someone is too intoxicated, they are not capable of giving consent. Attendees, vendors, and employees are encouraged to report any interaction that makes them uncomfortable in any way. If you think you’ve been harassed, are the victim of nonconsensual touching, or otherwise feel unsafe at the event, please report it to the nearest event staff member or go to a Medical Tent for help. If you see someone who is too intoxicated or has been a victim of nonconsensual touching and needs help, seek immediate medical attention and notify safety personnel who are located at all times at the festival gates. * 8. Bags that are allowed are ** Bags made of CLEAR PLASTIC, CLEAR VINYL or CLEAR PVC, which do not exceed 20″x 15″ x 9″ ** One-gallon clear zip-top bag ** Small clutch bags, up to 4.5” x 5.5” with or without a handle/strap (DO NOT HAVE TO BE CLEAR) ** Waist packs / “Fanny-pack(s)” or similar (DO NOT HAVE TO BE CLEAR) ** Empty hydration packs, which are NOT backpacks (DO NOT HAVE TO BE CLEAR) * 9. Bags that re not allowed are ** All backpacks, bags, and purses larger than 4.5” x 5.5” that are NOT clear ** Hydration packs which double as backpacks * 10. No smoking is permitted in the festival. * 11. Tickets may only be picked up by the original buyer with a valid photo ID. * 12. Service animals are permitted throughout the event grounds, however, this does not include emotional support animals, therapy animals, or companion animals. Only legitimate service animals will be allowed within the event footprint. Pets are not allowed and will be turned away.If you are bringing a service animal, make sure to check-in at the ADA Access Center for registration near the front entry. Only legitimate service animals that are properly trained and under the proper care of their owners will be provided with the appropriate credentials. All service animals must remain by the handler’s side at all times and must be harnessed, leashed, or tethered unless these devices interfere with the service animal’s work or the individual’s disability prevents using these devices. In that case, the individual must maintain control of the animal through voice, signal, or other effective controls. ** Service animals must be housebroken and should use the service animal relief area. ** Anyone bringing an animal will be responsible for and liable for any damage or injury caused by the animal. ** All animals should have legally required vaccinations. * 13. Attendees are allowed to cosplay and wear costumes but must be prepared to have their costume props inspected and approved. ** The minimal dress standards are full-coverage bikini top and full-cheek coverage swimsuit bottoms. In all cases, local and state decency laws will be applied. ** Footwear must be worn at all times; stocking feet without shoes are not sufficient. ** No functional props or weapons are allowed. All realistic simulated weapons are prohibited. ** Simulated or costume fantasy props are allowed as a part of your costume, subject to prior approval by security and compliance with the following: *** All costume props must conform to state and federal law. *** Edged weapons (swords, knives, throwing stars, etc.) are prohibited. *** Impact weapons (clubs, aluminum, and metal bats, hammers, martial arts weapons) are prohibited. *** Firearms are prohibited. *** Airsoft, Nerf, projectile costume props, and fantasy props (i.e. lightsabers and plasma phasers) are prohibited. *** Archery weapons (crossbows, bolts, bows, and arrows of all types) are prohibited. *** Steel handles are prohibited. *** Items such as ropes and lassos are allowed but must remain rolled and secured at all times. *** Bullwhips are prohibited. *** Incendiary or flammable weapons are prohibited, including any items that are capable of igniting sparks or flames, burning, exploding or combusting. ** Do not display your props in a threatening or menacing manner. For instance, it's OK to pose for a picture, but cosplayers should not brandish props while walking around the festival. * 14. Tailgating in the parking structure is prohibited. * 15. Security has the final say on allowed and prohibited items. * 16. The festival is not allowed to permit medical or recreational marijuana on site. Category:Festivals Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears FEST